


【DV】那个逃离日光的孩子

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Electra Complex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 维吉尔厌恶聚光灯。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【DV】那个逃离日光的孩子

他回来时阁楼人去楼空，储物间衣柜银行卡分毫不差，书房里精装硬壳本全部消失。他坐在维吉尔曾坐过的椅子上看裸露的书架，鱼缸里映出一张没有表情的脸。公司日程安排满满当当，但丁找不到时间感伤，只能在开会间隙想想兄长此时此刻所在何处，唯一带走的薄款风衣能不能在深秋护他周全。一个月后他敲开一扇廉价公寓的门，维吉尔开门见他，身上套一件皱巴巴的超市打折衬衫。他的手上有墨水与肥皂味，指关节充血肿胀。  
“你比我想的快一些。”他说。  
但丁耸肩。他收到一份病历，患者自费无医保。他越过对方看桌上摊开草稿纸和积灰的笔记本电脑，不知道一天要写多少字才能患上腱鞘炎。沙发上叠着棉被和一只抱枕，维吉尔显然无意招待，他自作主张去厨房泡一杯速溶咖啡，两人面对面在客厅坐下。  
“稿酬怎么样？”他问。  
“凑合。”  
但丁不再问，也竭力绕开理应是话题关键的他们的父母。原本整个金融帝国要交由长子继承，现在他一走了之，理事会赶鸭子上架推出鲜于聚光灯下的那位，好在他至少也领过博士学位和MBA，知道如何分析股市与债券。维吉尔哼一声说干得不错，他喝得呛住，想起对方拿全额奖学金读来的文学硕士，文凭还收在抽屉里。

“你真不和我回去？”他说。  
男人沉默地看他。之后他们打今年第一架，没有瓷器摔碎，受体重挤压的家具发出惨烈哀鸣。他攥紧他细而硬的手腕操他，维吉尔大腿绷紧，喘气时吐掉嘴里的血。第二天有人上门抱怨，瞧见男人乌青的眼角后咽下话语。被褥晒干花费三日，期间维吉尔只能和衣而眠。

后来但丁每月飞一次来看他，这座城市不大不小，机场通勤不过一个半小时。他落地时维吉尔挤医院队伍取药，洗三遍澡也没冲净身上的消毒水味。他拒绝对方提供的补助，对于书店礼品卡倒来者不拒，纸本贴上天花板几个来回。维吉尔学会在超市挑选金色蜜橘，过亮的苹果切开有虫洞，他买过一次就不再上当。但丁在门框踩死一只蟑螂能令他脸色大变，随后撒下一道药粉，活像中世纪驱魔泼盐。好在公寓是供暖的。  
但丁捏捏他发冷的手。“这原本是按琴键的手啊。”他说，揉一块写字发硬的茧。维吉尔任他拨弄，最后说：“我不如她那样喜欢弹琴。”  
“你做得更好。”他说，“你总是很容易讨人喜欢。”  
他抽出手来倒热水。但丁猜他薪水上涨，终于给自己添置一件法兰绒衬衫，能睡在床垫而用沙发会客。维吉尔前一天去楼下咖啡馆面试，店主受沃顿商学院的学历惊吓，胆战心惊询问为何不另谋高就，他说他疲惫并且需要钱，这全是实话。现在他睡眠时间缩短却有一些积蓄，不必守在书店橱窗瞻仰或天天吃法棍。牙医诊所昂贵，他需要保持自身健康。  
但丁给这些储蓄找到新出路。有时他晚上来，抛一只皮靴也能引发楼下屋顶落灰，最后屋主愤而买块地毯又贴上隔音条，才算消去邻居好奇的眼神。但丁不在文字前干他，却会使他填满而颤抖，角落遗留的体液能让人腹痛一整天，维吉尔的膝盖常在地板上磕破。账单内的计生用品便宜低质，破裂时又是一道伤口撒盐。我恨你，他嘶哑地喊，跪在浴室都要打滑。但丁抓紧他头发向后扯，说：“那么动动嘴，先生。”  
他珍贵的书写手被拉起抚摸它。他不知道父母泉下有知该作何感想，他活得窘迫，现在又与至亲交媾，舌根钝痛肿起。但丁替他清洁，抱着蜷缩睡在一起，他闻见对方身上有父亲过去的香水气味。

有一次但丁同他去吃饭。工作日街道拥挤，他们点了三明治与热狗坐在橱窗边吃。这是他入冬以来第一次吃热面包，烤熟夹上芝士片，内里的生菜新鲜爽脆。但丁悉悉索索吃一只浇番茄芥末酱汁的香肠，面包里侧沾上油热，肉汁咬破渗入口腔。之后他点一份舒芙蕾，但丁另要草莓圣代。  
“我寄了茶叶给你。”男人说。  
“好。”  
他坐直脊背，仿佛回到未成年时边啜红茶边翻书的午后。但丁从马场回来，携一股热浪冲进家门，没洗手就要摸封面。

“你看那截热狗像看一只冒酸水的烂黄瓜。”但丁说，“能消化快餐了吗？”  
“我没有你的好胃口。”他说。  
年轻的斯巴达瞧见他外套起线头，那不是为洗涤设计的。他回酒店看报表，维吉尔继续写报纸专栏。原先他用的钢笔摔折笔尖插进不该去的地方，但丁另买一只给他赔罪，昂贵金属写起来确实顺滑。他泡杯茶沾司康饼，咔嚓咔嚓写一片模糊的远方。  
月底编辑来信说反响不错，给他发奖金。

那天晚上但丁来找他，喝得半醉，走路开始打飘。董事会仍有许多人相信维吉尔是一时意气地出走，现任管理者不过是台面上的摆布，于公于私都未将他严肃对待。但丁像周末清扫将他们除去，换血布置自己的国度。他靠在兄长肩头，含糊地叙述经年累月作某人的阴影，从没有人诚实地以另一人身份对他。维吉尔想笑，他说我们都是的，过去如此将来亦然，你我都摆脱不了他的儿子的标签。现在家业成为帝国经济的奠基石，他又要多一层头衔作但丁的兄长。没有人能活成自己，他说，你我都是剧本安排好的。  
但丁怔怔地抬头，推他在门上吻到窒息。别自欺欺人了，他的兄弟说，你不想当太阳，也不许熄灭去做矮星。他拽他上出租车，从大堂拖进客房引起一片瞩目，有人摸出手机被安保迅速拦截。维吉尔在电梯里找到机会揍他，两人打得箱体晃动，开门时双双跌在地面。  
“你丢尽我的脸。”他说，声音颤抖，“父母的，家族的，你自己的。所有人。”  
“试试看我在不在乎。”但丁说。

这次他没能挣脱。但丁抽出皮带扎他的手，接吻时咬破的嘴唇还在流血，滴在衬衫上斑斑点点。他在任意一处操他毫无克制可言，不顾对方颤抖肆意开拓。维吉尔不知道水床能如此颠簸，推着送性器卡进从未进过的内里，神经触感却是锋利的疼痛。他高潮时但丁依然动作，甚至抽插更凶，挤压前列腺时小腹微微凸起射得衬衣一片狼藉。之后男人提他起来，按在落地窗边要他睁眼看自己现在的模样。维吉尔忍耐声音的抵抗付诸东流，几乎跪下又被顶弄得离地，乳白液体在玻璃上涂开。看仔细了，但丁在他背后说，看看底下有没有人注意到你，有没有人看清你现在的样子。被视奸就能让你夹这么紧，要是真正在宴会上操你是不是就要爽到失禁了，嗯？说话。

他被掐住下颌，无法摇头或做任何抗拒，口水淌在对方掌心流向锁骨。他说不是，随即就挨极重一掌在屁股上，哭声和呻吟粘腻地挤出来；他越否认，挨打也越多。“不要，”他哭着说，“不要看我。”  
他怕聚光灯，怕人群和人群心底躁动不安的声音。过去人们围绕他的父亲，他能在母亲背后得片刻喘息，现在摄像头全对准他自己。他在镜头前窒息，偏偏又是长子，无论如何逃不开话题与关注，另一面双生子却对人群笑得自然。他成不了太阳，却被迫直视日冕，光亮要照得他失明。但丁，但丁，他喊他的名字，放开我。

他被扔在地上。维吉尔蜷缩起来，之后翻过面膝盖叠上肩膀。但丁理清头发露出他湿润的脸，你真可怜，他说。维吉尔抽噎起来，对方身上父亲的气味徘徊，他无端感受到不存在的斥责。对不起，他断断续续地道歉，对不起，爸爸。盛满的液体现在溢出来，从没有一种水声听起来如此下流，丢脸的不是但丁，是维吉尔自己。他居然又被操硬了。

“不许哭。”但丁说。

他吻他的眼泪，继而吻他的嘴唇堵住一切忏悔。他操得对方彻底软烂，吐水的肠肉咬不住一截手指，维吉尔眼神乱转，再没有说出一个完整单词。但丁射在他的腹部与胸膛，溅几滴挂在脸上，和眼泪一起滑下来。他抱住他，亲吻他的头发与双眼。我爱你，他说。  
维吉尔止不住抽噎。但丁的怀抱投下一块阴影，他闭上眼，缩进这片窄小的黑暗中。


End file.
